Kingdom Come Alternate Ending & Missing Scenes
by robertwnielsen
Summary: An alternate ending to the S3 episode "Kingdom Come," picking up from just before Michael led Caitlin off the ship.


_Kingdom Come—_Alternate ending or Missing Scenes

_Disclaimer—_Don't own anything. Bellisario does.

A/N—This little story came to me after I read Mychand's Alternate Ending/Missing Scenes addendum to "The Deadly Circle." The story picks up just before Archangel escorted Caitlin off the ship. Enjoy—robertwnielsen

Hawke and Dom climbed out of Airwolf and walked quickly towards the ship where Sawyer had held Caitlin hostage. Suddenly, a man walked up to them carrying a body armor vest in one hand, and a large duffel in the other, wearing a baseball cap with his bulletproof vest. "Where have you guys been?" the strange man demanded. "You missed _all the fun!_" Dom looked at String as if to say, _The guy's nuts,_ and subtly shook his head.

Hawke barely acknowledged Dom, his concern fully on Caitlin. Finally, he saw Michael walking towards them, his arm around Caitlin's waist. As soon as she saw Hawke and Dom, though, Caitlin let go of Michael, whispered something in his ear, and ran over to String and Dom. She kissed Hawke fully on the lips, then turned to Dom and kissed his shoulder, then his lips.

Dom couldn't help but notice the way Caitlin had kissed String. It didn't seem to him to be the kind of kiss a woman would give a friend—rather, it seemed like she'd kissed String like an old movie heroine who had been rescued by the picture's hero, who she just happened to be in love with. Of course, Dom remembered what Caitlin had told him not long ago, when she was trying to persuade Dom to bring her with him to rescue String from John Bradford Horn.

"_Dom, don't do that to me. I care about him, too, y'know. Probably more than you know!_" Dom had wondered what Caitlin meant ever since that day, but had never found the right way to ask her about it. Now, after seeing the way she'd just kissed String, Dom thought he had a pretty good idea of what Caitlin meant—_she meant that she loves String,_ Dom said to himself, struggling to keep a huge smile from breaking out across his face.

"You okay, Caitlin?" Dom asked worriedly.

"I—I'm fine, Dom," Caitlin replied, even though String could tell she wasn't. For one thing, String still had an arm around her, and he could feel her body shaking fearfully. _Why did you lie, Cait?_ Hawke asked himself.

"Michael," Hawke asked aloud, "who was that guy that walked off the ship just before you did? The one with the baseball cap?"

"Ah, that would be Babe," Michael said, smiling. "Henry is his real name. He's an explosives expert the FIRM brought in to help with the booby traps Sawyer set."

"Well, he doesn't quite seem all there, if y'know what I mean, Michael," Dom said, smiling. "He walked right up to String and me and demanded, 'Where have you guys been? You _missed all the fun.'_"

"Yes, Babe does march to the beat of his own drum," Michael said, smiling. "Caitlin," he said, turning to her, "are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, Michael," Caitlin replied, her voice stronger. "I'm fine." Once again, though, Hawke could feel her shaking, and wondered why she felt like she had to lie to Michael. "I just wanna go home and put this whole thing behind me."

"Okay, Cait," Michael said. Hawke and Dom quickly ushered her over to Airwolf, and shortly afterward, the three of them were headed back into the sky.

"Cait," Hawke said once they were airborne, "why did you lie?"

"What?" Caitlin demanded sharply. "When did I lie?"

"Just now," Hawke replied evenly. "You lied to Dom and me, and then you lied to Michael. I could feel you shaking, Caitlin—so I knew right then that you weren't okay."

"Hawke," Caitlin replied, turning in her seat to look at him, "I'll be _fine._ Okay?"

"Okay, Cait," Hawke replied, anything but convinced. Finally, they reached the Lair and secured Airwolf, then hopped into a Jeep to head back to Santini Air.

"Cait," Hawke said once they had arrived back at the hangar, "are you sure you're okay?"

"Now that you mention it, String," Caitlin said, and Hawke thought he knew the answer from her tone of voice, plus the fact that she'd called him 'String', instead of 'Hawke' like she normally did.

"I thought so," Hawke replied, smiling tenderly at her.

_That gives me an idea,_ Dom said to himself. Aloud, he said, "String, can I talk to you for a sec?"

"Sure, Dom," Hawke replied. "I'll be right back, Cait," he said, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek. He turned away before he could see Caitlin's eyes fill with tears.

"What's up, Dom?" Hawke asked as soon as they'd walked a short distance from Caitlin.

"Nothing, String," Dom said, "just wonderin' when you're gonna get your head to accept what I think your heart's tryin' to tell you!"

"And what exactly is it you think my heart's tryin' to tell me, Dom?" Hawke demanded, uncertain whether he really wanted to know the answer.

"That you love Cait," Dom replied matter-of-factly, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. _Which, at least to me, it is,_ Dom thought.

"Dom, don't start that," Hawke said with a cautionary tone to his voice. _Even though he just might be right,_ Hawke thought.

"Oh, come on, String!" Dom said, smiling at him. "I've seen the way you look at Caitlin, and I saw the way she kissed you when she got off the ship. She sure didn't kiss _me _that way, buddy boy! So why can't you admit it? I think," Dom added, glancing back towards Caitlin, "that you'd make that little lady real happy, if you'd just accept what's obvious!" _And who knows, String? You might be happier, too,_ Dom thought.

"Whatever you say, Dom," Hawke replied.

"Well, you ready to go home?" Dom asked him.

"Yeah," Hawke replied, walking over to one of the helicopters. He stopped when he saw Cait standing there in front of the helicopter.

"Cait?" Hawke asked, anxious. "Somethin' wrong?"

"No," Caitlin lied. "I—I was just hopin' that maybe—maybe I could come with you tonight? I—if you don't mind, that is," she said hesitantly, hoping Hawke couldn't detect the anxiety in her voice.

"Sure, Cait," Hawke replied, knowing she had an overnight bag at the cabin that she'd left there several weeks ago. Shortly, they were all in the air headed toward the cabin.

Not even the spaghetti and garlic bread that Dom fixed for dinner could completely improve Caitlin's mood. She seemed to alternate between anxious, happy, and downright scared several times during dinner, and at one point, for no reason at all, she grabbed Hawke's hand and held it tight.

_What did she do that for?_ Hawke thought as he glanced worriedly over at Caitlin. Her expression seemed normal, at least as normal as it could be under the circumstances, but the way she was gripping Hawke's hand made him think that she was more nervous than she was letting on. Since it was Friday, once Dom left, Cait and String would be alone at the cabin until Monday morning, and Hawke wasn't sure what made him more uncomfortable. It was either worrying about what Cait was feeling, or the fact that she was going to be there with him for two whole days, just the two of them.

Finally, dinner was finished and Hawke cleared the dishes. Dom quickly stood up to leave, embracing Cait warmly and saying, "You take care of yourself, sweetheart."

"I will, Dom," Cait replied, giving him a friendly kiss on the cheek. "Don't worry about me. I'll be fine."

"I sure hope so," Dom replied before he headed out. A few moments later, the sound of the Santini Air chopper's rotors filled the air around the cabin.

"Cait," Hawke said, realizing it was getting late, "you go ahead and take the bed. I'll camp out down here on the couch. Okay?"

"Oh, String," Caitlin replied, trying not to let her disappointment show in her voice, "I don't want to put you out just because I came here. I just, didn't want to be alone. You understand, don't you?"

"Yeah, I understand. But, Cait," Hawke said, gently laying his hands on her shoulders, and feeling her jump ever so slightly in response, "it's okay. I've camped out down here before, and I can do it tonight. Okay?" He stared deep into Caitlin's eyes, hoping she couldn't see the real reason he was going to sleep downstairs tonight in his eyes. _With everything she went through today, I don't want to make her feel like I'm taking advantage of her or anything,_ Hawke thought, satisfied with his decision.

"Well, okay, String," Caitlin said hesitantly. "If you're sure."

"I'm sure, Cait," Hawke replied. "You went through a hell of an ordeal today, and you could use the relaxation. I'll be fine, don't worry about me."

"But I, that is, oh, never mind. Good-night, String." Caitlin said, placing a gentle kiss on his cheek.

"G'night, Cait," Hawke replied as he watched her walk up the stairs to the sleeping loft. _What the heck is wrong with me?_ Hawke thought angrily. _Why can't I tell Cait how I really feel? That what happened today made me realize that I don't want to ever be without her? That—that I love her,_ he admitted to himself. _Guess I finally got my head to agree with my heart,_ Hawke said to himself, remembering what Dom had told him before.

Upstairs in Hawke's bed, Caitlin was wrestling with her own anxieties. _I sure hope he didn't figure out what I started to say,_ Caitlin thought worriedly. She had started to say, '_But I like worrying about you,' _but changed her mind at the last second. _But it's the truth, _she thought. _I do like worryin' about String. Because I-I love him,_ she said to herself as she drifted into a fitful sleep. _And, I didn't want to be alone tonight. I-I wanted him here, next to me. Heck, I wanted **String. **But I couldn't tell him._

Suddenly, Caitlin saw herself back aboard the ship, bound to the chair with Michael and Babe standing in front of her, as the timer on the bomb strapped around her body began counting.

"_Can you fix it?"_ _she had asked._

"_Babe?" Michael asked worriedly._

"_Henry," Babe replied anxiously._

"_What?" Michael asked._

"_Henry. That's my real name. I wanted you to know that, Michael." Henry replied. From the tone of his voice, which was more scared than Michael could ever recall hearing it, Michael guessed that Henry wouldn't be able to 'fix' the bomb. _

Hawke, meanwhile, was having a lot harder time falling asleep on the couch than he could ever recall. And he knew the reason why. _It's Cait,_ he thought. Hawke was seriously reconsidering his decision to stay downstairs on the couch. _I feel like I should be there with her. _Suddenly, just about the time Hawke was considering going upstairs to check on Caitlin, he heard a blood-curdling scream. Without thinking, he vaulted off the couch and took the stairs two at a time to the sleeping loft. _I knew it!_ He thought angrily. _I knew I shouldn't have left her alone! She probably had a nightmare, or something._ When he got there, Hawke saw Caitlin sitting upright in bed, shaking just like she had been after she got off the ship. Carefully, Hawke walked over and sat beside her on the bed.

"Cait?" Hawke asked, reaching out to gently touch her shoulder, "you want to talk about it?"

"About what?" Caitlin asked, surprised.

"About whatever made you scream like that," Hawke replied, worried.

"It's, it's nothin', String," Caitlin said. "I, I'm fine."

"Baloney," Hawke said, the forcefulness in his voice startling Caitlin. "You're not fine. You screamed at the top of your lungs just now, and every time I've touched you since you got off the ship, you've been shaking. Now," Hawke said, softening his voice, "please, Cait, tell me what's wrong." The worry in his eyes made Caitlin wonder for a moment just what was going on in Hawke's head. _Why are you so danged worried about me, anyway, String?_ Caitlin thought anxiously.

"I, it's nothing, like I said, String," Caitlin insisted, although more weakly this time. "I, I just had a real bad dream. I, I was dreamin' that what happened today had a different ending. But you can go back downstairs. I-I'm okay. Really." Something in her eyes, and in her tone of voice, told Hawke different, and he decided to put his theory to the test. _What was it Dad always used to say? 'Put your money where your mouth is?' Well, let's just let Cait put her money where her mouth is. If she's really fine, I'll just go back downstairs._

"Well," he said as he stood up, "if you're sure you're okay, Cait, I'll just go back downstairs and—"he turned to go back downstairs, but was surprised to feel Caitlin urgently, fearfully grab his arm. _"No!"_ she yelled, and Hawke heard the fear in her voice.

"What?" He asked, turning to face her again. "Cait, do you want me to go back downstairs?"

"_No,_" Caitlin replied, more insistently this time. "Please don't go, String. Don't, don't leave me alone up here again, please?" She gently pulled Hawke back toward the bed, and was relieved when he nodded and sat down beside her again. "Stay with me?" she asked shyly.

_I was afraid of that,_ Hawke said to himself. "Okay, Cait," Hawke replied, reaching out with one hand and tenderly wrapping it behind Caitlin's neck. _Let me try something here, _Hawke said to himself. Slowly, hesitantly, he pulled Caitlin's trembling body toward him until their faces were just a few inches apart, then he gently kissed her.

When Caitlin felt Hawke's lips against hers, her entire body stiffened out of pure, unadulterated shock. But within a few seconds, she felt Hawke's arms wrap around her waist, even as her arms wrapped around Hawke's neck and pulled him even closer to her body as she felt the region between her legs growing warm and wet. _Oh, my God!_ Caitlin thought excitedly. _Has String finally realized how he feels about me?_ She felt herself quickly forgetting about Sawyer, and the fact that she had almost died, as she lost herself in the emotions and feelings that being kissed by Hawke generated within her. _I've never felt anything like this before,_ she thought excitedly. _Ken never made me feel like this. __S__o comfortable. So __**right.**__ Like, like this is where I belong._ Caitlin felt like she couldn't get enough of Stringfellow Hawke, she had to feel him, touch him, and taste him, and she wanted him, in every way. _I__n case this never happens again,_ she thought anxiously, _I want to remember this feeling for the rest of my life. _

Hawke finally knew he had to breathe, so he gently but firmly eased them apart. As he watched Caitlin's face for any reaction to what he'd done, he continued to hold her gently in his arms. And he realized that holding Caitlin this way was the greatest feeling he'd ever experienced, and he didn't want it to end. But, he also didn't want to do anything that Caitlin didn't want to do, or didn't feel like she was ready to do. Hesitantly, he gazed into Caitlin's eyes and whispered, "If this isn't what you want, Cait, you tell me. If you want me to stop, I'll stop." He started to pull away again, wondering what Caitlin's reaction would be.

"String," Caitlin gasped, pulling him back to her, "Don't. Don't stop. You have no idea how long I have been dreaming of having you just like this. I want you, Stringfellow Hawke. _All _of you." Smiling, String nodded and joined her in the bed, pushing her gently back onto it as he moved on top of her, and inside her a moment later, after he and Caitlin had both shed their nightclothes. Hawke felt the last vestiges of the defenses he'd built so carefully around his heart shattering, and he knew his life could never be the same again. _It's time,_ Hawke thought later as he fell asleep with Caitlin's head lying on his chest, one ear pressed over his heart, _time to tell her how I feel, that I love her._ Smiling, he pulled Caitlin's body a little closer to his as they slept.

When Caitlin woke up the next morning, she found her head where she'd left it the night before, on String's chest, one ear directly over his heart. _And I slept the rest of the way through the night, with no nightmare,_ she thought happily, _because I knew I was in String's arms, where I fe__lt__ safe and loved_._I mean, I've, had sex before, but what String and I did last night, that was making love, and I love String so much. _ Just then, Caitlin felt Hawke stirring next to her and whispered, "Good morning, String."

"Good morning, Cait," String replied, smiling at her. _She's beautiful, even in the morning,_ Hawke thought. _Well, here goes nothing. And, everything._ "Cait, there's something I want to tell you."

"Yes, String?" Caitlin asked, suddenly worried.

"I, I love you, Cait," String answered her hesitantly. He glanced tentatively into Caitlin's eyes, and was unsure what her expression meant.

"String," Caitlin whispered, propping herself up on one elbow and looking into his eyes, "I love you, too." Smiling, she reached out and wrapped her free hand behind Hawke's head and pulled him to her for another loving kiss.

Finally, Caitlin said, "String, I-I did lie before, when I got off the ship, and then last night before you stayed with me. When Sawyer kidnapped me and that bomb started ticking, I-I was so scared. I was scared I really might die that time, and never get the chance to tell you how I feel about you, or find out how you feel about me. And that's why I was shaking so bad when I got off the ship, and why I had that nightmare last night. Like I told ya, I dreamt that you didn't get the bombs disarmed in time. And, it's, it's kinda weird. I wasn't afraid of dying—more like sad, really. Sad that I'd never know what it felt like to love you, and to be loved by you." She smiled shyly, and String nodded his understanding.

"Well, Cait," String replied, smiling, "I guess we don't have to worry about that anymore, do we?"

"Nope. We don't," Caitlin said, smiling as she moved closer to Hawke and kissed him again. _What a feeling,_ Caitlin thought happily as she lost herself in the emotions of the kiss. _I've never felt __as__ comfortable as I feel right now. It's, it's like this is where I belong. In String's arms, just like this. __And I want nothing more than to stay here for the rest of my life_.

**Monday Morning...**

When Dom arrived at the cabin Monday morning, he noticed String and Cait walking out with their arms around each other, both smiling like he'd never seen either one smile before. _What __on Earth __happened up here __over the weekend__?_ Dom asked himself as String opened the door for Caitlin, allowing her to climb into the seat behind Dom. Hawke closed the door, then ran around the helicopter and climbed into the co-pilot's seat. "Mornin', Dom!" Cait and String said in unison, as soon as String was in the helicopter.

"Mornin', String. Cait," Dom said hesitantly as he throttled the helicopter back up and headed for Santini Air. "What's got you two in such a good mood this morning?"

"Well, Dom," Hawke said, turning to smile at him, "you remember on Friday when you said you wondered if I'd ever get my head to accept what my heart's been tryin' to tell me?" Dom nodded, his excitement growing. "Well," String said, smiling, "My head finally accepted it. Cait and I told each other how we feel over the weekend, and it turns out we both love each other. In fact," Hawke glanced hesitantly over his shoulder at Caitlin, who nodded, "Caitlin wanted me to ask you if you could help get her moved permanently into the cabin."

"Oh, String, you bet we can do that!" Dom said happily. Once they reached the hangar, they quickly went to Caitlin's house and packed up as many of her things as they could, before heading back to the hangar and up to the cabin. It took several trips before Caitlin was completely moved, but as Dom said, they didn't have anything on the schedule, so he was glad for something to do.

"Thanks a lot, Dom," Caitlin said happily as she finished organizing the things she'd brought with her. "I really appreciate the help."

"Any time, Cait," Dom said, smiling at her, then at String. He noticed String immediately reaching for Caitlin, and that she reached for him in return._That does my old heart good, finally seein' them together like that,_ Dom thought happily, relieved that his two favorite young people had finally swallowed their stubborn pride and admitted their feelings for each other. _Or at least, String finally admitted to __**his **__feelings for Cait,_ Dom corrected himself. _I think Cait's known how she felt for a long time, now._

"I'm so happy you two finally saw the light!" Dom exulted, engulfing his two friends in a warm embrace.

"So are we, Dom," String replied when they separated. After dinner, Caitlin and String stood in the doorway of the cabin, wrapped in each other's arms, as they watched Dom's helicopter fly back to the hangar. Finally, Caitlin turned to face String and said, "Thank you, String."

"For what, Cait?" String asked.

"For finally admitting how you feel about me. For finally accepting that I love you, and letting yourself love me. Most of all," she said, smiling at him, "thank you for being _you_, Stringfellow Hawke."

"You're welcome, Cait. And thank _you_ for being so patient with me, and for loving me in spite of everything. Most of all, thank you for being who you are, Caitlin O'Shannessy," Hawke said as he pulled her close to him again. _But I've gotta get something off my chest, Cait,_ Hawke thought, _and when I do, your whole opinion might change. _Hawke felt incredibly guilty about what had happened between them Friday night after Caitlin had her nightmare, and was hesitant to bring it up, even now.

But something was still bothering Hawke, and Caitlin knew it. "String, what's wrong?" She asked, not all together sure she wanted to know the answer.

"Cait," he began hesitantly, "I, I need to apologize for what happened Friday night. I feel like I-"

"String, _stop it!_" Caitlin said sharply. "I don't want to hear that you feel like you took advantage of me Friday night! Yes, it was a surprise, what happened, but if I hadn't wanted to, wanted _you, _String, I would have stopped you. And," she said, grinning, "you know I could have, don't ya?"

"Yeah, Cait," Hawke agreed, remembering what had happened at Horn's compound a few months earlier, "I know you could have stopped me."

"Okay, then," Caitlin said, as if that settled everything. "Listen, String," she continued as she pulled him closer to her body again, "Don't you remember what I said Friday night before we made love?" Caitlin demanded, and she relaxed when Hawke nodded. "Yeah, I do remember," Hawke said, "but-" Caitlin interrupted him again. "String, do something for me, okay? _Listen to me. _Stop arguing, stop acting so danged defensive, and just _listen to me_ for a second. I needed what happened Friday night as much as you did. And I wanted it to happen as much as you did. Maybe I got caught up in the moment when it dawned on me that you'd finally figured out your feelings about me, I dunno. But I _do know _that I wanted you as much as you wanted me. You _didn't _take advantage of me, String. Period, and end of story. So I don't want to argue about it anymore. Okay?"

"Okay, Cait," Hawke said with a sigh. _I know better than to argue with Caitlin O'Shannessy once she's made up her mind,_ he thought as he pulled her to him again. As he felt her body tighten against his as he kissed her, Stringfellow Hawke knew that he'd finally found the missing piece in his life. _It was right in front of you all this time,_ he thought later that night as they lay in bed together. _You just didn't want to see it. But no more._ Now that String had finally let Caitlin O'Shannessy into his life fully and completely, he knew he never wanted to let her go.


End file.
